


somewhere that's green

by rainbowrabblerouser



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier | Dandelion are Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon's Parents, M/M, Moving In Together, School Reunion, and get away for a while, then get Bored, they go to the coast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: “We could head to the coast. Get away for a while.”They do.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Kudos: 28





	somewhere that's green

**Author's Note:**

> "Somewhere That's Green"
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouLiQ7KhmYU

“We could head to the coast. Get away for a while.” 

Jaskier says it wistfully with utmost yearning…

He means every word and Geralt decides to find him after their fight.

They always made up. 

  
Fucking and fighting was so them.

They could do all of that in their little home on the coast.

Here’s the issue: 

Geralt was not really the type to let on what he felt. 

So Jaskier treated his “hm” as a riddle and he’d spent days deciphering each one. 

He wasn’t top of his class, but he was dedicated to figuring it all out.

He’d show the lads of Oxenfurt that he was more than a “dainty Dandelion” or a “fairy faggot” – whatever.

  
  
  
  
  
  


So when Geralt gets dragged to the Oxenfurt reunion, he wonders how in the hell Jaskier wasn’t kicked out of the institution.

He had assumed he would’ve been expelled for fooling around with the headmaster’s kid. 

These academic types were all the same. 

All of them were pompous nerds who wouldn’t know strength if it fucked them.

Geralt had fucked a lot of them, so if he bumped into any of them tonight, he would have to steer the conversation somewhere else. 

Typical.

Therefore, Geralt was glad that his Jaskier was not a genius.

All right, he thought it was hot that he was a fucking dumbass.

“Do you think the valedictorian is here? He’s probably an alcoholic. All of them are.”

Geralt beared the babbling because he was promised Jaskier would top him for hours on end.

The things he did for lust.

“Here is my trophy husband, Geralt of Rivia, the–”

“Witcher! Wow. Guess you win, Buttercup.”

The salutatorian was a douche and a bully.

“Well, I imagine you tricked this guy into loving you.”

“Geralt,” Jaskier’s muttering was a warning to not engage. 

He put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’ll have you know that Jaskier is the finest bard. Ever.” 

Geralt growled.

This would end horribly.

“Doubt it. He was awful then and he’s probably just as bad now.”

They get kicked out after Geralt smacked the guy.

“Well, serves him right for being a dick.”

Jaskier showered him in kisses.

“My hero!”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t write a song about this.”

Geralt takes him back to their house on the coast and Jaskier fulfills his promise.

They end up going over time and then take a break from adventuring.

“Y’know we could just quit and stay here.”

“You would get bored and I would get too comfortable.”

Jaskier had turned into a regular housewife by then.

He would cook them dinner and draw baths.

It was too domestic for Geralt.

“Fine. We’ll leave then.”

The first thing that happens when they leave is the arrival of Geralt’s child surprise.

So apparently, Cintra was destroyed and had gone to shit.

And Ciri was the survivor who would immediately become their kid.

Jaskier never thought that he’d be a father, but here he was.

Geralt takes her in his arms and just continues like nothing was new.

They’d take her around the realm and just keep going. 

“I thought you would have died by now, Jask–uh, Dad,” Ciri said.

Geralt laughed out loud.

“Not all of us can be royals, princess, and I am resilient.”

Geralt laughed even more.

“Well, the last time you performed in Cintra, at my birthday, you, uh,” Ciri hesitated.

“Wait, did he get run out by an angry mob?”

“How’d you know?!”

Geralt clapped his hands together as Jaskier flushed in shame.

“Your dad is a riot.”

“But I’m _your_ riot, Geralt.”

“Sure.”

Ciri rolled her eyes.

Her fathers were really, really stupid.

But they tried really hard.

Also, their house was nice. 

And they got her unlimited amounts of ice cream and candy.

So much so that she would end up inheriting the little house of the coast.

It was near the beach and a safe haven for their little family.

She was  **Ciri Fiona Pankratz of Cintra.**

And life was a _riot._

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: @rainbowrabblerouser


End file.
